


You are Loveliness Incarnate

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: “You want to finish high school.” Nino declares loudly and Sho’s eyes widen.“I didn’t say that. But,” Sho pauses and his mind drift backs to his conversation with his co-worker earlier today and how he’d been wondering if he’ll ever be able to turn his life around.This opportunity presenting itself at such a time, it must mean something, right?orSho decides to turn his life around by taking a course to finish his high school education, and unfortunately for him, he's falling in love with Jun that seems to have assumed he's a teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagiCraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiCraft/gifts).



> MagiCraft, I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I didn't focus too much on the school aspect (sorry) and I tweaked the prompt a bit, but I hope it turned out fine.

The file’s heavy in his hands and maybe if he stares at it just long enough, it will be enough for it to disappear.

Except it’s still there and Sho shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath when he hears the familiar unbearable clacking of heels. He considers hiding under his desk, but,

“Sakurai-san, why did boss call you? Are you getting promoted and leaving me here?”

Sho turns aside, a forced polite smile on display for that familiar figure peeking behind his cubicle.

“Watanabe-san―”

“I told you just call me Shion.”

“I didn’t get promoted, _Watanabe-san.”_ Sho says firmly, his forced smile still on display, “I was just asked to be a representative for the company at―”

“At that event by that news channel? Ah, I feel so bad for you. Nobody wants to do it.”

Sho forces a chuckle and turns around.

_His life can’t get any worse. If only he can get his life to turn around for once._

 

* * *

 

Sho is welcomed by a familiar voice, of a familiar loud laughter filling up the apartment, and he sighs slightly as he locks the door behind him.

“I’m back.” Sho greets, unable to ever utter I’m home.

“Welcome back.” Sho’s instantly greeted between the laughter that has subsided by now and another voice joins in.

“Welcome back. Can you come and help me kill Nino please?”

Nino laughs loudly again and Sho smiles when he finally makes his way past the genkan to the living room, to be greeted by the sight of Nino sprawled on the sofa, a huge amused grin across his face and Ohno sitting at the edge of the sofa beside Nino, staring at him blankly.

“What’s going on?” Sho asks and it has Nino lifting himself up to get a better look at Sho.

“He’s laughing at me because I told him I’ll have meetings the rest of this week and will come home late.” Ohno tries swatting Nino’s arm when he chuckles again, this time evidently just to rile Ohno up, but Nino’s quick and he holds Ohno’s hand tightly instead.

“You forgot to mention how you have to wake up earlier than usual in two days too.” Ohno’s frown deepens and he turns back at Sho.

“Can you make him stop laughing at me?”

“He’s just doing it to annoy you.” Sho replies and steps forward, mussing up Nino’s hair, but Nino remains unfazed.

Instead, he looks up with a bright grin, “How was your day? I hope it was better than Ohno’s day.”

“Mundane.” Sho answers with a sigh.

Ohno pulls on Nino’s hand sharply, and Nino feigns annoyance with the way he rolls his eyes but his attention is fixed back at Ohno, and this time he’s the one with a frown, “Anyway, you’ll come home late. Are you planning on leaving me to eat dinner alone every single night from now on?” Nino looks back at Sho with a pout, “And you come back from your second job this late.”

Sho shrugs and glances at Ohno, “Why the sudden meetings?”

“We’re starting up this high school course for the adults who never finished high school.” Ohno explains and Sho stares at him blankly.

“Like me?” Sho asks quietly and Nino lifts his head to glance at Sho, blinking his eyes, and pushes Ohno abruptly aside, nearly dropping him off the sofa.

“You want to finish high school.” Nino declares loudly and Sho’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t say that. But,” Sho pauses and his mind drift backs to his conversation with his coworker today and how he’d been wondering if he’ll ever be able to turn his life around.

This opportunity presenting itself at such a time, it must mean something, _right?_

“It’s going to be at night, so it won’t get in the way of your work.” Ohno’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Sho nods his head idly.

“I have to think about it. I still have my second job and I don’t go there every day, but I’ll probably have to quit if I want to study.” Sho mumbles, mostly to himself, and Nino claps loudly.

“Sho-chan is going back to school and things will get better for him. I’m very happy with my job, so that only leave you Oh-chan being miserable―” Ohno doesn’t even contemplate it and Sho watches him as places his hand atop Nino’s mouth, interrupting him, and muffling his laugh.

Sho shakes his head at them and turns around, walking away, and hearing the way Ohno groans loudly, “Don’t lick my hand!”

 

* * *

  
  
“Sho-kun, you don’t have to come here anymore.”

Sho lifts his head slowly, eyes widening slightly when the owner’s words sink, and without thinking about it blurts out, “Are you firing me?”

“No, not at all.” The owner chuckles slightly, a wistful look suddenly washing over his face as he looks aside, eyeing the bookstore with a heavy sigh, “I’m closing this store. I’m too old to continue running it. My son is taking over. He’ll be remodeling this place and opening up some other shop later on.”

Silence lingers, Sho unable to find any words to comfort him, and looks down blankly at his hands.

_Right, he’s losing his second part-time job._

Sho takes in a deep breath and looks up to find the owner smiling gently at him as he steps forward and holds out an envelope for Sho, “Here.”

“This is?” Sho asks as he takes the envelope, nodding his head to the owner and thanking him.

“This month’s salary―”

“But I haven’t worked the entire of this month.” Sho cuts in and the owner shakes his head at him.

“It’s fine. You’ve always been one of the best and worked earnestly. You deserve it.”

Sho smiles and with a little bow thanks the owner one last time.

 

* * *

 

“I lost my job!” Sho exclaims loudly, voice an octave higher than usual, and nearly trips over his own feet as he rushes inside. He stops when he spots Ohno and Nino in the living room, eyes wide and focused on him, and he grins, “I lost my job!”

Silence lingers and Sho doesn’t miss noticing the way Nino nudges Ohno and whispers, “I think he hit his head or something.”

“You think?” Ohno adds and Sho huffs out a breath.

“What’s with that reaction? You should be happy.” Nino rubs his eyes and has a wide grin plastered across his face as he steps forward and pats Sho’s back, pulling him to sit down on the sofa.

“Good for you, Sho-chan. Congratulations on losing your job.” Ohno claps brightly in agreement and Sho can’t contain his grin or stop the way he’s bouncing his leg in excitement.

“I can go back to school.” The way Nino’s eyes soften, a genuine smile coming across his face this time, doesn’t go unnoticed, “Wait, you didn’t genuinely think I was happy about losing my job, right?”

“You’ll go back to school.” Nino repeats instead and turns to face Ohno.

Ohno quietly picks up the pamphlet left on the kotatsu since the night before and hands it to Sho, “The course starts in April. You have around two months left and I can help you with everything you need to apply for it.”

“Thank you.” Sho looks down at the pamphlet, smiling and heart racing; _he’ll finally finish high school._

 

* * *

 

“Are you excited about going back to school? I actually have a friend that’s going there too.” Aiba asks nearly two months later and Sho shrugs.

“Excited and nervous.” Sho answers, moving the spoon around his plate aimlessly, and Aiba hums as he grabs a bite of his sandwich. It’s his lunch break and for once being free and not being overhauled with his boss’ additional work, he grabbed lunch with Aiba that happened to be nearby.

Aiba works in an animal shelter that has him usually going around for some of shelter’s campaigns or events, or like today, to take in unwanted pets. It’s puppies today, Sho can tell without asking with the way Aiba hasn’t stopped bouncing his legs and eyes are sparkling.

“Why nervous?” Aiba swallows the bite of his sandwich he’d been chewing on and continues, “Weren’t you looking forward to going back?”

“I’m looking forward to that.” Sho puts down his spoon and sighs, “It’s just it’s been so long since I’ve actually taken lessons and studied. I was seventeen when I dropped out and now I’m in my thirties. It really has been long.”

“But you decided you want to study, you’ll be fine.” Aiba simply explains and Sho watches him as he takes another bite of his sandwich and mumbles with his mouth full, “When you put your mind into something you actually do it no matter what, Sho-chan. That’s why I know you’ll be fine even if you struggle.”

Sho smiles in appreciation and decides to drop the entire thing. So he smiles brightly and looks back at Aiba, “So, what sort of puppies will you be taking in this time?”

The way Aiba’s eyes twinkle is enough for him to know he managed to distract him.

 

* * *

 

The classes will be held in a university’s campus.

_Doesn’t that mean they’re targeting younger students? What if he’s the oldest? What if nobody takes him seriously? Would anyone wait as long as he did to get back to school? Isn’t it useless for him? What if he―_

“Ouch!”

Sho groans, rubbing the back of his head, and turns his head to find Nino glaring beside him, “Stop overthinking.”

Sho crosses his arms against his chest, and slumps in his spot on the sofa, “But I have my first class tomorrow.”

“So?” Nino asks and Sho presses his lips together.

“What if I’m the oldest in class? Like much older than everyone else?”

“You’re not the oldest or youngest. You’re in the middle.” Ohno answers from where he’s sat beside Nino and Sho leans forward to get a better look at Ohno, “I checked.”

“You checked?” Sho asks and Ohno nods his head.

“The list of students. There aren’t many. You’re not even ten students.” Ohno explains, eyes still blankly staring ahead at the tv.

Sho leans back, nodding his head slightly, and Nino sighs, “Will you stop overthinking now?”

“Just one more question,” Sho adds instead and leans forward again, “What if none of the teachers like me?”

Ohno presses his lips tightly together, furrowing his brows, and turns back to face Sho with a pout, “I don’t think that’ll happen. We’ve had many meetings together and I got to know them, and they all seem nice.”

Sho stares at Ohno, letting his words sink in, and carefully asks, “When you say _we,_ you’re considering yourself part of the teachers that’ll be teaching? Does this mean you―”

“You just realized Oh-chan is going to teach you?” Nino interrupts and Ohno chuckles when Sho gasps loudly.

“You’re going to become my teacher?!”

 

* * *

 

It’s quiet in the hall and Sho’s hands are fidgeting as he stops by the classroom. He takes another glance around the hall and at the classroom’s number, confirming it, before finally wrapping his fingers around the door handle, and pushes the door open.

The classroom’s small, with a desk in the center of the room, tables lined up neatly across it, and in the far end of the first row, there is already someone there.

He looks up instantly as Sho enters, eyes wide and curious, and his voice wavers slightly when he speaks, “Please tell me you’re another student for the high school course?”

The relief that settles in Sho’s heart hearing those words has him smiling, “I am.” Sho closes the door behind him and takes a few more steps inside, “You’re another student?”

“Yes.” The guy stands up when Sho gets by his side and offers his hand, “I’m Kazama Shunsuke.”

“Sakurai Sho.” Sho introduces himself as he shakes his hand and they both pause when they let go, Sho quietly repeating the guy’s name and hears the guy doing the same for his name, before they both utter out simultaneously, “You’re Aiba’s friend?!”

Sho chuckles and Kazama nods his head, “I am.”

Sho settles down beside Kazama and they talk briefly about trivial things, mostly related to the course, and are interrupted a few moments later by a knock against the door. A guy steps in, eyes wide and hesitant as he mumbles nervously, “Excuse me, is this the high school course?”

After that, the rest of the students arrive, each arriving with the similar hesitant look upon their faces as they entered, and soon the class is filled with all the students; seven in total. It’s a small class, just like Ohno had told him earlier, and they only get to introduce themselves briefly to each other before the first teacher enters, welcoming the students, before starting their first class.

For the most part, the classes go well. The teachers all seem to be friendly and Sho’s heart settles at that, getting the comfort he needs knowing that not one of them seems to hate him, or at least not already.  It got slightly weird for Sho when Ohno entered, but Ohno had treated him no differently from the other students, and appreciatively had tried to minimize their eye contact.

By the time classes are over, Sho feels the nervousness from before having fully vanished and knows that what’s currently blooming in his heart is confidence.

He’s stepping out of the campus when his phone goes off and he picks it up when his eyes settle on the name.

“Ohno-san?”

“Please tell me you haven’t left already.” Ohno pleads on the other end and Sho chuckles.

“I’m just about to leave the campus. You need anything?” Sho asks and is answered by Ohno’s hum.

“Let’s go back home together.”

”Where are you?” Sho halts in his spot, looking around, and only finds an empty campus, save for the very few students stepping out.

“I just have something quick to finish. You said you’re about to step out, right?” Ohno pauses and Sho hears slight shuffling from the other end, “When you step out, just, in the street opposite the university you’ll find a small café, you should be able to see it when you step out.”

“A small café?” Sho takes the few steps remaining and steps outside the campus, briefly glancing aside, and smiles when he looks ahead, “I think I saw it.”

“That’s Matsujun’s place.”

Sho furrows his brows, “Who?”

“Ah, right, you never met him.” Ohno chuckles slightly, “Anyway, go and wait for me there. I’ll try to finish everything here and join you real quick. It shouldn’t take ten minutes.”

They end the call after that and Sho decides to enter the café seeing as there doesn’t seem to be any other place he could wait for Ohno, and being here this close to it, he might as well check it out.

The small bell chirms when he enters and he’s instantly welcomed by the warmth of the café. The café’s warm and cozy, and Sho’s enthralled by the interior of it. The opposite wall is lined with brown bricks, shelfs hung up on one end adorned with a variety of plants. The other walls all are plain white, with more plants scattered around, and a huge blackboard in the middle, just behind the main counter.

There is someone behind the counter and when he turns around at the sound of the bell, Sho’s breathing hitches.

_He’s lovely,_ Sho thinks when his mind starts working again and he takes small steps to reach the counter, offering a polite smile when the guy welcomes him and smiles sweetly at him.

He’s smiling at him; he’s smiling at Sho. _Just what did he do to deserve to be at the end of this sweet, lovely, breathtaking smile and what can he do to receive it again?_

“Welcome,” The guy repeats, voice kind, and eyes so attentive at Sho, and Sho’s heart hasn’t stopped beating fervently ever since he stepped in, “Can I get you anything?”

He has such a fair skin, Sho thinks as his eyes betray him and focus on his lips when he speaks, and falls down on that mole just beneath his lips. He’s staring, he’s definitely staring, yet Sho’s brain seems to have short-circuited, unable to do anything but gape at this charming man standing in front of him. He tilts his head slightly when Sho remains unmoving and silent, eyes sparkling underneath the lights, and Sho’s stomach does a little turn at that.

He shuts his eyes and looks down instantly, letting out a long breath and trying to gain his composure, which only makes everything worse, “Umm, are you okay?”

“Coffee.” Sho blurts out instead and winces at how croaky his voice ended up.

“Huh?” The guy mumbles, “Oh. You want coffee?”

“Yes.” Sho mutters, voice barely audible, and looks up again to find the guy’s eyes stuck upon him. His eyes widen momentarily when he meets Sho’s eyes and he looks down, nodding his head.

“Just plain black coffee?” He adds quietly and carefully, “Alright. I’ll prepare it now, it shouldn’t take long. Just take a seat and I’ll bring it over.”

Sho mumbles his thanks and slowly makes his way to the corner of the place, where he can get a clear view of outside and of the guy behind the counter, yet still hidden from everyone else to sulk at how he so magnificently embarrassed himself in front of what could be the most charming man to ever exist.

He’s an idiot and as far as first impressions go, that guy probably thinks the same thing too. He needs to reevaluate his entire life because he’s certain in his entire life he’s never been this tongue-tied, unable to have his mind work properly.

Sho watches him as he moves behind the counter, grabbing everything he needs and starts preparing the coffee, and Sho looks aside. He lets out a long breath and rubs his face, cringing at the memory of what had just happened, and looks up to find Ohno nowhere in sight outside.

It’s all his fault he ended up coming here and embarrassing himself. Sho furrows his brows and takes a quick glimpse at the guy behind the counter.

Ohno mentioned this place because he knows this Matsujun guy. It can’t possibly be him, _right?_ It can’t possibly be that Ohno knows the most beautiful guy to ever exist and to have never introduced him to Sho before.

Sho’s snapped out of his thoughts when the guy steps out behind the counter and makes his way towards Sho.

_He could be Ohno’s friend,_ Sho watches him as he places Sho’s mug down with a smile still across his face and Sho swallows the lump in his throat, and decides to take this leap, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” The guy steps back, smile intact, and Sho tries putting down his thoughts into words.

“Do you by chance know Ohno Satoshi?”

The way his eyes widen, face lighting up, has Sho’s heart fluttering again. He nods his head eagerly, “He’s my friend.”

“So you’re Matsujun?” Sho tries again and he chuckles, nodding his head again.

“Most people call me that. My full name’s though is Matsumoto Jun.”

_Matsumoto Jun,_ there never has been a name as beautiful as his, Sho sighs.

“Are you a friend of Ohno-san?” Jun asks this time.

“Yes. I’m Sakurai Sho.” Sho offers his hand and when he shakes Jun’s hand, he knows it’s only his overwhelming imaginations that makes him think Jun had made it linger just a bit more, and held his hand a bit tightly.

“Sakurai Sho.” Jun repeats mostly to himself, and Sho sighs dreamily again. _Never has his name sounded so wonderful._

“How long have you known Ohno-san?” Sho asks eventually, refusing to let him walk away just yet, and points down to the chair opposite him, “You can sit down if you don’t mind.”

Jun thanks him politely, bashfully looking down as he settles in the seat opposite him, and Sho wants to head back home, curl up in his bed, and cry at how cuter Jun seems to get at each passing moment.

“I met him in my first year in university. We both had taken the same elective class and we met there.” Jun recalls and looks back at Sho, “You met him in university as well?”

“No, actually, I’ve known Nino since we were kids and when he met Ohno in uni, that’s when he introduced me to him.” Sho explains and Jun hums slightly.

“You’re the same age as Nino?”

“I’m a year older.”

“I’m just a couple of months younger than him, yet he somehow looks much younger than me.” Jun adds and Sho chuckles.

“You don’t look old.” He bites his lips back from adding _and you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, you shouldn’t worry about your looks at all._

Jun glimpses back at Sho and smiles, leaning slightly forward when he starts speaking, “Sakurai-san―”

The door is opened again, the bell’s chime interrupting Jun, yet Jun’s smile widens when he looks towards the door’s direction, “Ohno-san!”

Ohno seems to have grabbed Jun’s attention much to Sho’s dismay, but somehow knowing that Jun’s going to be here every night stops him from being thoroughly disappointed, and he finds himself already planning on dropping by this café every night after his classes as he takes a sip of his coffee.

He smiles at the coffee and figures the good coffee is a plus.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning.”

“You two were very loud last night, I don’t want to look at either one of you.”

Ohno laughs brightly and Sho grunts but appreciatively grabs the mug of fresh coffee Ohno hands him.

Ohno takes a quick sip of his coffee and hums, “That was mostly Nino. It’s not really my fault that I’m that good―”

“You finish that sentence and you’re sleeping on the sofa for the next two months.” Ohno whirls around, smiling brightly at Nino when he pads into the kitchen, and Nino grunts, pushing him aside when he tries wrapping his arm around him.

“It’s too early for this.” Sho grumbles, watching Ohno finally managing to wrap his arms around Nino from behind, and Nino grumbling even more under his breath as he grabs his mug.

Ohno glimpses back at Sho with a grin, “Besides, don’t you think it’s weird you’re talking about your teacher’s sex life?”

Sho groans loudly and Nino laughs, but he’s nice enough to flick Ohno’s forehead, “Be nice to Sho-chan. He just wants to finish high school.”

“I am nice.” Ohno whines, dropping his head atop Nino’s shoulder, “He got to meet Matsujun because of me and now he wants to fuck him.”

Sho chokes on his coffee, coughing loudly the next moment, and takes in a deep breath after that coughing fit. When he turns around, he finds Nino wide-eyed looking between him and Ohno as he shrieks, “When did that happen?”

“Last night.” Ohno simply answers and Sho clears his throat.

“I didn’t say that!”

“He’s really beautiful, isn’t he?” Nino replies instead and Sho looks down with a heavy sigh, “Sho-chan, it’s fine if you feel like you want to sleep with him and fall in love with him.”

Sho shakes his head and looks back at Nino with a frown. He’s tempted to lie to Nino but Nino’s staring at him so attentively and he knows he can never lie to Nino. He sighs again as he mumbles, “Not in that order though.”

“Ah, that’s Jun’s effect.” Sho watches Ohno lean forward, whispering something to Nino that has him staring at Sho back with a brighter smile, “I guess I’ll have lunch with Jun-chan today.”

“What―”

“Come on, you two will be late for work. Hurry up.” Nino moves away from Ohno’s grasp, pushing him aside, and walks out of the kitchen, humming brightly to himself, and Sho furrows his brows at Ohno.

“What did you tell him?”

“Is that a way to talk to your teacher―”

“I’m leaving.”

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t ask you this last night, but you’re in the same university Ohno’s teaching in?” Jun asks that night as he stops by his side and places Sho’s mug down.

“Yes. Yesterday was the first day.” Sho doesn’t miss noticing the way Jun hesitantly stands, shuffling slightly on his feet, and he smiles, “If you’re free, can you sit down with me? It won’t take long until Ohno comes.”

It’s endearing the way Jun smiles, ducking his head slightly, and Sho can’t keep his eyes off him. He’s got a loose lavender sweater on today, the collar wide enough to show off his collarbones, and his hair pushed slightly aside, bangs falling forward when he runs a hand through his hair. He’s cozy and warm, and with how slightly cooler it’s today, Sho’s somehow tempted to know how it would feel to wrap his arms around Jun and hold him close, relishing in his warmth.

He shakes that thought away and instead focuses on the mug placed in front of him when Nino’s words from today morning suddenly are running in his head, “You met up with Nino today?”

“Yeah,” Jun furrows his brows, pursing his lips slightly, and Sho lets out a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “It was very sudden, but he told me he had to drop by the office and said we could get lunch together.” Jun’s eyes widen slightly and he instantly looks up at Sho, quickly mumbling, “He told you he met with me?”

Sho parts his mouth, yet no words come out, suddenly frozen and unable to find the right thing to say, until he manages to mumble out, “He just told me in the morning he wants to meet with you and that’s it.”

He doesn’t miss noticing the way Jun lets out a short breath. _Just what did Nino tell Jun to have him flustered like this?_

 

* * *

 

The remainder of the month goes by in a very similar manner.

He ends up at Jun’s café each night, ordering the same plain black coffee, and asking Jun to join him. In that month, Sho ends up learning many things about Jun:

One, he’s a perfectionist. He got to witness this firsthand the day he couldn’t stop pacing around and blamed it on how he hated how his messy his handwriting had been on the blackboard that day, and how that one crooked line on the side has basically ruined the entire thing. Sho found it to be as usual though and when he voiced out his thoughts, he ended up learning another thing about Jun.

Two, he has a very, _very_ , deadly glare that Sho wishes to never be on the receiving end at another time. _Ever._

Three, Jun’s beauty is appreciated by everyone. Sho’ll never forget the day the two girls stepping out had been shrieking when Jun waved for them as they left, and shrieking between themselves, “ _He’s so cute!”_

Four, Jun’s cute when he’s bashful. Because when Sho entered that day and pointed out what those girls were saying, he noticed the way Jun looked down, a small bashful smile coming across his face, and waving a hand around, and telling Sho he definitely misunderstood.

Five, Jun _knows_ when Sho will arrive. Because when he entered just two weeks after they first met, he’d been in the back and out of sight, yet instantly said, “Is that you Sho?”

Six, Jun’s even cuter when he’s got his glasses on. Sho unfortunately learned this very tragically as it happened the day Sho had been so entranced by the fact Jun’s got his timing memorized. When Jun was beside him handing him his mug, Sho looked up and finally noticed Jun had been wearing his glasses, he ended up shrieking, bumping his legs against the table, and nearly pouring the entire coffee across his lap if Jun had caught it the last moment. There’s still a bruise against his thigh reminding him of this very tragic yet beautiful day.

Seven, Jun has warmed up to Sho and gotten comfortable around him and it shows with how he has stopped trying to find excuses or awaiting Sho to ask him to join him. Because each night he’ll bring him his coffee and join him in his opposite seat instantly.

Eight, and most importantly, Jun has an ex-boyfriend. It’d been so casual, the way he mentioned it, and Sho did wonder if he’d mentioned it purposely. But Jun doesn’t have a reason to do that, _right?_

And lastly, Sho learned one thing about himself:

_He has utterly fallen in love with Jun._

 

* * *

 

There’s an unrelenting poking against his cheek and Sho scrunches up his nose as he blinks his eyes open, and tiredly pushes that familiar hand away, “Nino?”

“Sho-chan, I’m going to be lonely from now on.” Nino mumbles and he’s poking Sho’s cheek again, until Sho grunts and holds his hand.

“Can you stop?” Sho grumbles and blinks his eyes tiredly, slowly everything falling into focus, and noticing the way Nino has somehow made his way atop his bed, sitting beside him with a frown.

It’s in the middle of the night, still dark outside, and Sho can’t really comprehend what’s going on, “Nino, what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to be all alone.” Nino mumbles again and Sho sighs.

“Why?” Sho shuts his eyes again and Nino huffs out a breath, moving his hand away from Sho’s grasp, to poke his cheek again.

“He’s moving out tomorrow.”

“Who’s moving out?” Sho mumbles back, eyes still tightly shut, and swats Nino’s hand away.

“You know who I’m talking about. Who else would I get this upset about him moving out?”

Silence lingers as Sho allows Nino’s words to sink and his eyes widen when Nino’s words sink in. He sits up instantly in bed, holding Nino’s hand again tightly, “You and Ohno broke up?!”

Nino grins and claps his hand, “No, but I’m glad to see that worked and you finally woke up.”

“Nino!” Sho groans loudly and Nino chuckles before lunging himself at Sho, arms around him tightly. Sho wants to push him off the bed to get more sleep to be fully awake when he murders him in the morning, but he ends up instead wrapping his arms around Nino tightly.

Nino might have lied to get him to wake up, but he can tell there’s something distressing him with the way he spoke earlier and the way he’s holding on tightly to Sho. Because he’s always been there for Nino when they’d been younger, hugging him tightly like that whenever something significant occurred and upset him. And Sho can’t help but feel the unease in his heart spread, because it’s the middle of the night and Nino has come here to wake him up, rather than confide Ohno with it.

“You actually found a place and you’re moving out.” Nino mumbles eventually and Sho hums, encouraging him to continue, “You’ll leave me alone.”

“You know Ohno lives here and I have been temporarily living with you two, right?” Sho earns a sharp pinch and he chuckles slightly, “And it’s not like I’ve always lived with you ever since I got kicked out.”

“The only times you weren’t with me were when you stayed very shortly with Aiba or your other friends, but even the last time you stayed with Aiba was over two years ago.” Nino counters stubbornly and Sho rubs Nino’s back absentmindedly, feeling the way Nino’s pulling on his shirt similarly.

“Two years ago I had an apartment of my own―”

“That terrible apartment in a building that was falling apart and you only managed to live there for a few months before the entire building was deemed too dangerous to live in and you and every other tenant were kicked out, which by the way I knew that would happen.” Nino interjects and Sho chuckles softly again.

“Is that why you didn’t freak out last time like you are right now―ouch, ouch, okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Sho whines when Nino pinches his arm sharply and Nino huffs out a long breath against his neck.

“You’re leaving me.”

“I’m not _leaving_ you.”

Nino doesn’t utter back another word, instead only sighing heavily, before he slowly moves back, and then proceeds to drop himself on the bed, and Sho raises a brow at him, “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.”

“And what? I’m supposed to go to sleep with Ohno?” Nino rolls his eyes and pulls on Sho’s arm sharply, making him fall back next to him, and sighs as he wraps his arms around Sho’s arm.

“You’ll sleep here too. Goodnight.”

Sho lets out a long breath, but he can’t help himself but smile at Nino and pulls on the covers, and only falls asleep after Nino has fallen asleep beside him.

 

* * *

 

“You make coffee.”

“ _You’re_ making coffee.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Sho scrunches up his nose and blinks his eyes several times, trying to comprehend what’s going on. Nino’s still got his arms wrapped around his arm tightly, eyes shut as he continues mumbling, and Sho’s only aware now of the other familiar voice coming behind him and of the arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Why and how did I end sleeping between the both of you?” Sho croaks out and Ohno chuckles behind him.

“I woke up because Nino left and I found you two asleep. You two looked really comfortable and I felt really lonely.” Ohno says, voice thick with sleep, and Sho sighs when Nino whines.

“Oh-chan, Sho-chan is leaving us. Our baby is all ready to leave the nest.” Nino mumbles, dropping an arm atop Sho to nudge Ohno from Sho’s other side.

“I’m not a kid―”

“Remember to visit and call, okay? We’re always going to be your parents―”

“Can you two stop?” Sho sighs, smiling despite himself when the two end up chuckling quietly between themselves.

They quiet down and Sho’s aware it’s a small bed and it’s ridiculous to have three grown-men curled up against each other on it, yet somehow it doesn’t feel crowded or uncomfortable.

He shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath, ready to go back to sleep, when Ohno hums.

“Sho-chan, does this count as sleeping with your teacher―”

“Ohno!”

 

* * *

 

“You seem really exhausted.”

Sho leans back in his seat, stretching his arms and wincing slightly at how sore his arm has gotten. He slumps and nods his head, thanking Jun when he places his mug down, “I moved into a new place this weekend. I don’t have much, but all that carrying I had to do and the things I needed to prepare was really tiring.”

“Did you have anyone to help you?” Jun settles down across him and Sho nods his head as he rubs his eyes.

“I technically had Ohno, Nino, and Aiba willingly volunteering. But Aiba and Nino decided to take a nap instead in the living room, and Ohno was the only help. Then Ohno and Aiba decided to switch turns, so Aiba helped as well. Nino only took a nap. A _very_ long nap. Then played games.”

Sho doesn’t mention to Jun how Aiba and Ohno had only switched turns after Ohno had helped him move his bed in his bedroom and looked at Sho as he casually said, “Hey, Sho? How does it feel to have your teacher in your bedroom?” and Sho woke Nino up telling him he’s about to murder his boyfriend.

“I’m not that surprised, Nino did the same when I moved into my current place.” Jun pauses and Sho notices the way he lets out a long breath, “Though, he’d been a great help. At that time I had just broken up with my boyfriend and I was a bit lost when I was packing and moving in. And I don’t know, having Nino being so casual about the entire thing helped me. It’s like everything was changing but it wasn’t really changing? I don’t know. He acts so casual sometimes, but he knows what he’s doing.”

Sho keeps his gaze fixed upon Jun, noting down the way he hasn’t looked up once, fiddling slightly with a loose thread of his shirt, and Sho clears his throat, “I’m sorry if it’s too intrusive, but why did you two break up?”

“It’s fine,” Jun offers a small smile, but Sho notices how heavy his eyes are, “At that time I was working in a bakery and there was this building nearby with a supermarket downstairs we used to grab many ingredients for the bakery from it. That’s where I met him and he told me he worked in one of the offices upstairs. He worked in paper sales company…” Sho’s eyes widen and Jun chuckles slightly, “Yeah, I know. Same as you. But, after a few months together, I was about to move into my new place and I had been seriously considering giving him a key to my place. I wanted to talk to him about it and I went straight after work to that supermarket to grab a few things for dinner, and I saw him there. In the supermarket’s uniform kissing this other woman wearing a very similar uniform.”

Jun pauses and sighs again, and Sho remains frozen, “Turns out that was his manager. So he was cheating on me with his manager and was lying to me this entire time about his job. Which I don’t understand why he felt like lying about.”

“Matsumoto-san―”

“It’s fine, really.” Jun looks up, a genuine smile on display even though Sho can easily spot how heavy his eyes seem to be at that memory being brought up, “That was in the past and I have stopped thinking about him. I have my own café now and I’m happy. I’ll just stop dating anyone that lies about their job.”

Sho bites his lips and very quietly mumbles, “You’ll stop dating anyone that lies about their job. So, you’re not dating anyone right now?”

“No.” Jun’s answer comes in an instant and Sho looks up to find him staring at him intently as he quietly mumbles, “You?”

“No.”

Silence lingers and Sho feels his heart beating fervently all over again and just as Jun parts his lips, the door is pushed open, the bell chiming loudly, and they both look around to find Ohno entering.

Sho’s torn between thanking Ohno and murdering him.

 

* * *

 

His shoes are pressed against Ohno’s shoes, between his and Nino’s shoes, and Sho stares at the three shoes before looking up and finds Ohno staring at him blankly.

“What are you two doing by the door? Just get in and let’s have dinner already.” Nino whines as he walks by their side, pulling on Ohno’s arm, and Sho shakes his head.

“Wait, I don’t live here anymore.”

Silence lingers and Nino shrugs eventually, “Do you really need a reason to drop by your parents’ place?”

“You two aren’t my parents.”

Ohno nods his head, glancing between Nino and Sho, “Maybe he came over to his teacher’s house asking for extra credit―”

“I’m going home.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you really like this coffee?” Sho nods his head as he takes another sip and Jun presses his lips together, “It’s not that good.”

“You’re the one who made it. You’re just criticizing yourself.” Sho answers blankly as he places the mug down and stares down at his notes again.

“I make better coffee at home. When I make that coffee for you one day, you’re going to realize how terrible this is.” Jun replies and leans backwards, exhaling as he stretches his arms above his head, “Anyway, I feel like less students are coming in these days. Summer has started, right?”

Sho looks up from his notes and stares at Jun, his words slowly sinking in.

_Did he purposely mention that? Does he even realize what he’s insinuating?_

Jun glimpses back at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, and Sho nods his head, “Yeah. Summer started and usually less students take the summer courses.”

The doorbell chimes and Jun gets up, smiling politely, and Sho can instantly a new customer has entered, leaving Sho alone with his half-empty mug and heavy thoughts not allowing him to study.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ohno told you about the dinner plan for Nino’s birthday, right?” Sho asks when Jun brings him his coffee and he nods his head.

“And he told me that apparently the hardest person it was to convince to come was the birthday boy himself.”

Sho laughs at that and grabs his mug, taking a quiet sip, and Jun settles across him again, eyes falling on his notes and papers, “Is that school work?”

“Yeah.” Sho places the mug down, “There are tests coming up and much more to finish real soon. We’re already in June and the course is ending by September.”

“Right, you’re teaching the high school course. You’re quiet amazing, working in the office first, then having a part-time job as a teacher in a night school.”

Sho chokes on his coffee, coughing loudly when he manages to put it down, and Jun’s up in an instant, rubbing his back when his coughing fit settles down, and he waves a hand, wheezing out, “ _I’m fine_.”

“You sure?” Jun asks and he’s already walking behind the counter and coming back with a water bottle.

“Thank you.” Sho grabs the water bottle and takes quick gulp before averting his gaze back to Jun.

_Jun doesn’t know he’s a student; he thinks he’s a teacher._

Sho parts his mouth, ready to tell Jun it’s a misunderstanding, but bites his lips back when Jun’s words from that day flood back.

_He broke up with his boyfriend that lied to him about his job. He said he won’t date anyone who lies about their job._

Sho freezes, feeling a headache already forming, and forces out a chuckle when Jun continues staring at him, “I just forgot how hot the coffee is.”

Jun shakes his head slightly and Sho lets out a long breath.

_He’s ruined all his chances, hasn’t he?_

* * *

 

He hadn’t expected it to end this way those few months ago when he’d been assigned this job, but somehow, Sho has managed to grab everyone’s attention. He’d gone there to represent their company and promote them, yet here he is in the center of the interviewers and newscasters attention.

It’s much easier to talk to them than it is with his coworkers in the office because even now when no official interview is being held and nobody is trying to promote anything, they all seem ease to approach and start a conversation with, and Sho finds his heart tugging slightly, wishing this was the sort of job he had.

“Sakurai-san?” Sho turns around and smiles when he recognizes the guy to be one of the higher-ups for the new channel.

“Yes?” Sho joins his side, smile still intact, and the guy motions for him to follow him until they step a bit away from everyone else.

“You’re really charismatic, I understand why they sent you.”

Sho chuckles politely, “Thank you, but really I’m not charismatic or anything.”

He shakes his head at that, “You are. Listen, I called you here for something.” The guy takes out a card and slides it into Sho’s hand, “Are you interested in working for us?”

Sho’s eyes widen and he freezes, “Work for you?”

“Yeah, like a newscaster. We have this new show we want to start. You’re perfect for it.” Sho remains gaping at him and the guy chuckles, “Just, can you let me know what you studied in university?”

Sho lets out a long breath and realizes right, this is where everything always go wrong, “I didn’t go to university. And before you ask, I didn’t even finish high school. I actually am currently taking a course to finish it.”

Instead, the guy hums, “You’re taking the new course that just opened in that university, right?”

Sho nods his head, “We started in April and we’ll be done by September.”

The guy nods his head and points to the card he slipped to Sho earlier, “That’s my business card. Call me when you finish studying. We want to do a coverage about that course, like interviewing a student after they finish their studies there. It’ll be perfect for what I have in mind. You could do that interview and then I can easily recommend you for the new show. You really seem perfect for the sort of person I want, so, please once you’re done do contact me.”

Sho stares at the card and nods his head with a smile, bowing as he thanks him, “Thank you so much.”

 

* * *

 

“You and Matsujun talked a lot that day and were so cute together.”

“Aiba, what have Ohno and Nino told you?”

“That you want to do _lots_ of things with Jun-chan.” Sho looks up at Aiba with an unamused frown and Aiba chuckles, “Don’t frown in front of the puppies. They want to be adopted!”

Sho groans and shakes his head, before turning his attention back to the puppy in front of him, and rubs the back of his head, “Don’t worry. You’re a cutie. You’ll get adopted for sure.”

The puppy barks a high pitched bark, and he chuckles as he steps back, and finds Aiba with his phone, apparently having recorded the entire thing. Sho pats the head of the puppy one last time and steps back.

The animal shelter Aiba works in is holding an adopting event today in the mall, and looking for volunteers, Aiba had written their names down instantly, and somehow that’s how the four of them ended up being dragged here.

He steps aside when a woman with her daughter approach Aiba, enquiring him a bit about a tiny striped kitten and Aiba’s eyes are sparkling as he holds the kitten and brings it to the little girl when she asks for it.

When he looks aside, he finds Ohno on the ground, lying beside an old golden retriever, both of them with their eyes shut, and seemingly ready to take a nap. He’s rubbing dog’s back, which has him waggling his tail slightly, and Sho chuckles slightly at the sight. Nino’s sat on the ground beside him, rubbing the back of a puppy that has found its way to his lap, and occasionally glancing towards Ohno’s direction, nudging him whenever he seems he’s about to fall asleep.

Sho furrows his brows when he realizes Jun’s nowhere in sight, and when he turns around completely, he finds him staring at the puppies with a pout and Sho approaches him slowly.

“You okay?”

Jun continues pouting and sighs, “The animals hate me and now I’ve been given pamphlets to hand out instead.”

The pile of pamphlets in his hand are heavy and Sho chuckles slightly, “Did you get all of them?”

“Yes, because the animals only hate me.”

Sho bites his lips and holds his hand out, “I’ll help you. We can go around and give them out instead of you doing it all alone.”

“Are you sure?” Jun asks, eyes hopeful, and Sho can tell how he’s dreading giving out all of these.

“Yes.”

Jun hands him a pile and sighs, “Thank you.”

Sho shakes his head and takes a quick glance back, “Everything seems fine, right?”

Jun nudges him, “Wait, look.”

He’s smiling brightly and Sho instantly looks towards where he’d been pointing and bites his lips back, stifling a laugh at the way Nino’s glaring at the two girls standing beside each other, and staring at Ohno, and seeming to gush over him.

“Nino’s going to kill them.”

Sho chuckles and waves a hand towards Aiba’s direction until he grabs his attention, and points to the two girls, then at Nino. Aiba cackles loudly and whirls around when Nino shoots him a glare this time. Thankfully, the two girls glance at Aiba and head towards him, “Excuse me, is he up for adoption?”

“The dog, yes. This guy, no.” Nino grumbles under his breath and swats Ohno’s leg sharply, startling him, “Get up, you’re annoying me.”

Sho pulls on Jun’s arm, “I think they can survive without us.”

 

* * *

 

“That went much quicker than I thought.”

Jun says, empty handed now, and Sho hums in agreement, “That birthday party really helped. There were too many kids.”

Jun takes a quick glance at Sho, “Thank you for helping. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be handing them out.”

Sho doesn’t utter back anything for a while, just enjoying walking with Jun beside him, until he eventually glimpses at him, “I don’t understand why Aiba gave you all the pamphlets though.”

“He didn’t. It was Nino’s idea.” Jun clarifies and Sho understands it now.

_Nino knew what would happen._

“If it’s Nino, it’s a whole new story.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you notice you finished handing out your pamphlets much before I did?” Sho pauses when Jun nods his head, “He knew it would happen. You grab people’s attention.”

“I don’t.”

Sho scoffs, “You do. You’re attractive and all the women we came across were gushing over you and mumbling how you’re beautiful. Everyone knows that, Nino just decided to use that.”

Jun halts in his spot and Sho stops, glancing back at Jun to find him smirking, “You find me attractive?”

Sho grins, “I literally said everyone knows that, yet you decided to focus on me instead.”

“That’s a yes.” Jun interjects and Sho sighs, feigning annoyance only to hide the way his heart’s fluttering, and the way he can’t contain his smile.

“That’s a yes.”

There’s something about the way Jun’s staring at him, eyes wide and bright despite his smirk, and he steps closer to Sho, “You’re not bad.”

“Just, ‘not bad’? This is what I get after calling you attractive?” Sho watches the way Jun shrugs, smug grin still on display when he steps closer.

“That’s how it works, doesn’t it? All relationships are like that. There always has to be an attractive one and the normal one, or in your case the ‘not bad’ one.”

Sho’s eyes are focused on Jun and he can’t look anywhere else but at him, at the way he takes in a quick breath when Sho steps even closer.

“How what works?” Sho inquires, voice quiet and hopes he’s not being too hopeful and giving out his entire feelings when he speaks next, “What sort of relationships are we talking about?”

Jun looks down, letting out a long breath, fingers fidgeting, and Sho doesn’t miss noticing the way he parts his mouth several times, yet no words come out. Sho swallows the lump in his throat, pushing away all the doubts and hesitancy, and decides to take this leap, because if this could lead to something, then it’s worth it.

“Matsumoto―”

“Jun. I told you before you can call me Jun.”

Sho takes in a deep breath and starts, “Jun, I―”

There’s a loud cry, startling them both, and when they whirl around, they find the source of the crying. There’s kid crying loudly and they both instantly take a step back, hyperaware of where they are, and how they shouldn’t be having this conversation in here out of all places.

Jun leans down to be in the same eye level as the kid, shushing him gently and Sho joins him, “Hey, what’s wrong? Where are your parents?”

“I’m lost!” The kid manages to blurt out between his cries and Sho glances aside and nudges Jun slightly.

“We could get take him there. That’s where we can report missing children.” Sho points towards the center management booth and somehow, they manage to have the child follow them to the booth.

Sho’s not entirely surprised how the girl behind the booth hasn’t stopped ogling Jun the entire time they reported everything, even when she pushes the mic to her coworker to make the announcement.

They wave to the child slightly before stepping aside and Jun clears his throat, “We should probably meet the others. The event should be over by now, right?”

“Yeah.” Sho stuffs his hand in the pocket of his pants and takes his phone out. He presses on the home button several times, yet his screen remains black and he groans, “I forgot to charge it last night.”

“It’s fine. I’ll call them…” Jun stops midsentence, patting his pockets, and searching for his phone, and sighs, “Aiba forgot his phone and he took mine to make a call and I forgot it with him.”

They stare at each other briefly and Sho chuckles, “So we both can’t call them.”

“Should we wait for them by the car? I’m sure the event is over so there is no point in us going there, but they could be searching for us so they could be nowhere near the car.” Jun mumbles, “But the car is the best option―”

“Excuse me,” Sho glances aside when the girl behind the booth calls for them, “I just overheard you two and if you want, you could use our phone here?”

“Thank you.” Jun answers politely, choosing to ignore the part on how she’d been eavesdropping, and steps forward to the phone. He stares at the phone then back at Sho, “Please tell me you know at least one of their numbers.”

Sho parts his mouth then shuts it when his mind goes blank and he chuckles, “…no.”

Jun sighs loudly, putting the phone back, and he’s about to excuse himself when the girl claps her hand, “Don’t worry! I have one method that can work. Just first, can you tell me what are your names and you friend’s name?”

“Matsumoto Jun, and he’s Sakurai Sho. Our friend is,” Jun pauses glancing at Sho, “Which one of them?”

“Nino?” Sho looks back at the girl when she tilts her head, “Ninomiya Kazunari.”

“Okay.” She clears her throat and steps by the mic, pressing down, and speaks, “Good afternoon. This is a customer announcement. If there is a Ninomiya Kazunari in the store could you please come to the customer service desk to reunite with your kids?”

Sho’s eyes widen and Jun groans loudly, moving to hide his face against Sho’s shoulder, “Please tell me she didn’t just make a missing child report for us two?”

“Nino’s going to have so much fun.” She raises her thumbs at them and Sho forces a smile, “We’re never going to hear the end of this.”

Jun answers him with another groan and Sho rubs his face, before patting Jun’s back, “Let’s just sit here.”

Sho pulls Jun with him and they both sit down at the bench opposite the booth, sighing heavily, and Sho looks down at his feet. It feels slightly awkward, because they had the perfect moment, yet everything seems to have gone downhill now. Sho sighs and keeps his eyes fixed down.

He only looks up a few minutes later when there’s a very familiar voice and Sho can hear his smirk before glancing at him, “Excuse me, I’m here to pick up my kids. Sakurai Sho, you know the one with sloppy shoulders? And Matsumoto Jun, the pretty one?”

When Sho looks up, he’s met with Nino’s familiar smirk and Ohno and Aiba laughing uncontrollably. He sighs loudly, “Thank you, Nino.”

 

* * *

 

“He thinks I’m a teacher.”

Sho finally reveals to Ohno and Ohno furrows his brows, “Who does?”

“Matsujun. And I’m too scared to tell him that I’m studying there. He told me he broke up with his ex-boyfriend because he lied to him about that. And he doesn’t want to date anyone who’s going to lie about their job.” Sho whines loudly, dropping himself against the sofa, and Nino pats his back.

“Have you considered that maybe if you explain it to him he’ll realize it was a misunderstanding from his side and that you didn’t lie? I mean yeah you were an idiot that didn’t correct him, but you never lied, right?” Nino says and Sho furrows his brows.

“You make it seem as if it’s that simple―”

“Because it is.” Nino interjects and throws a cushion at him, “Anyway, your last day for the course is the thirtieth of this month, right? That’s Jun’s birthday too.”

Sho sits up straight at that, eyes wide, “That’s two days away!”

Nino answers him by throwing another cushion, “Then hurry up and find him a gift and find the proper way to confess.”

Sho fidgets slightly, staring between Ohno and Nino, until they look back at him, and he smiles nervously, “How did you two confess to each other?”

“The only thing I can say is don’t break his foot―”

Nino swats Ohno’s arm sharply, “It was just a fracture.”

“What did you do?!” Sho shrieks and Nino rolls his eyes.

“It’s his fault.”

Ohno shrugs, “I made the mistake of telling him that just after he’d gone playing baseball with Aiba and was still holding his bat. He was really shocked and threw―”

“Accidently dropped!”

“Or accidently dropped it from his hand as he says it, and landed on my foot.” Ohno explains and Nino nudges him.

“But I took you to the hospital.”

Ohno looks back at him, smiling at Nino, and sighs dreamily, “You did.”

Sho pinches the bridge of his nose. _Right, those two are no help._

 

* * *

 

Sho takes in a deep breath and pushes the door of the café open, taking in a deep breath when his eyes land on Jun behind the counter, and Jun’s welcoming him with a familiar smile.

“Just sit down and I’ll bring you―”

“No, wait, there’s something I need to do first.” Sho interrupts and steps forward. He stands in front of the counter across Jun and Jun tilts his head.

“You’re ordering something else?”

“Jun, today was the last day of the high school course.” Sho answers instead and Jun nods his head carefully.

“Okay.”

“I won’t be going there anymore.” Sho watches the way Jun’s eyes widen and he glances aside, and Sho’s thankful the café’s empty tonight.

“So…you won’t come here anymore too?” Jun carefully asks, still looking aside.

Sho swallows the sudden lump in his throat, “That depends on what you’re going to say.”

“Huh?” Jun’s voice is barely audible and Sho rubs his face.

He bites his lips, fidgeting in his spot, and finally blurts out, “Jun, ever since we’ve met, I thought you were interesting and you caught my attention. And the more I got to know you, the more I realized,” Sho pauses, letting out a long breath, and finally looks up to meet Jun’s eyes. He seem to be hesitant yet hopeful with an unfamiliar glow in his eyes, and Sho smiles, “I really love you.”

When Jun smiles, it’s the most endearing sight Sho has ever come across. It’s his bashful smile, yet Sho can tell how he’s trying to contain himself from smiling so brightly, elated to hear those words from Sho, and still so stubbornly trying to smirk, and Sho certain he’s never met someone as charming as Jun.

“You know how I feel about you,” Jun speaks eventually, voice soft matching the smile across his face, “That day at the mall, I was going to say the same thing. I’ve realized a long time ago that I’ve been in love with you.” Jun chuckles so gently, “You sacred me for a minute before and I thought I’d never see you again.”

Sho bites his lips back from smiling, feeling the way his heart tugs at that, because he’s so overwhelmed with the urge to hold Jun, to kiss Jun, yet knows deep down he can’t do that until he confesses everything.

“There’s one more thing.” Sho takes in a deep breath and very quickly mumbles, “I’m not a teacher; I was a student enrolled in the high school course. I’m really sorry I didn’t correct you that time and you’ve been assuming I’m a teacher since then.”

Sho shuts his eyes, awaiting the worse, and preparing himself to hear Jun’s voice asking him to leave when instead all he gets is, “Oh, I see. I just misunderstood it then.” He opens his eyes and finds Jun staring at him, eyes wide and attentive, as he says, “So, what’s the thing you want to say?”

_Huh?_

“That was it. I never corrected you and made this misunderstanding last because I was scared you’d misunderstand me and think I was lying.” Sho repeats slowly and Jun chuckles, nodding his head slowly.

“Right, and I told you I misunderstood it the first time you came here and were waiting for Ohno-san. It’s fine.” Jun chuckles louder when Sho remains staring at him wide-eyed.

Yet somehow hearing that laugh settles down his nerves and he lets out a long breath in relief.

_Nino was right. This was much simpler than he expected._

Sho steps forward and holds Jun’s hand in his, squeezing tightly, and his heart flips at the way Jun squeezes back, “Now what?”

Jun’s eyes are bright when he speaks, “It’s my birthday and I demand you to take me out.”

“Take you out as your boyfriend?” Sho asks, voice barely above a whisper, and Jun ducks his head down and confirms what Sho just asked.

“As your boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

“I never finished high school because I got kicked out.” Sho explains, hand in Jun’s hand, as they walk in the hallway of Sho’s building, “I was a bit rebellious and long story short, my parents just told me they were fed up with my shit and told me it was time for me to deal with everything by my own.”

“What did you do?” Jun tugs on Sho’s hand and glances at the door they stop by, “This your apartment?”

“Yeah,” Sho nods his head as he fishes for his keys from his pocket, his other hand still intertwined with Jun’s, “There was this one cranky old guy in our neighborhood that got angry at Nino and these other guys we knew that were playing baseball nearby. He ended up stealing their bats and balls, so I decided to sneak in and grab Nino’s things. Except he caught me and Nino who stayed nearby to help, and nearly reported us if our parents hadn’t stopped him.”

“And your parents kicked you out after that?” Jun asks, voice quiet, and Sho shrugs while he finally pulls his keys out and unlocks the door.

“Yes. I had Nino though, he really helped me. And I didn’t really lose complete contact with them. I’m close to my younger brother and sister, so I get to see them sometimes.” Sho briefly explains and holds the door open for Jun.

Jun enters quietly and Sho trails behind him, taking off his shoes, and his heart’s tugging again when Jun places his shoes next to his.

They’re still by the genkan and Sho needs to be patient, yet he can’t stop himself from tugging on Jun’s hand and pulling him closer, and backs him against the wall. His eyes widen momentarily but he’s smirking instantly when Sho wraps his arms around his waist and he cups Sho’s cheek, “Impatient?”

“I think we both waited long enough.”

Sho doesn’t really think about it and leans closer, resting his forehead against Jun’s, and his breathing hitches at their proximity. Jun’s so lovely up-close, Sho thinks as he rubs his thumb against Jun’s cheek, and starts to trace his cheekbones and jaw with his thumb, gently and softly, and it’s so overwhelming the way Jun shuts his eyes, eyes fluttering shut, and Sho inhales sharply before leaning in closer and closing any distance between them.

It starts with a little peck against Jun’s lips, yet Jun’s hands slide to his shoulder, holding tightly to him and pulling him back, and demanding of something much more intense. And that’s when Sho learns he can’t deny Jun anything he craves.

It’s enough for Sho to deepen the kiss and what started as a gentle peck, has now turned into Sho kissing Jun thoroughly and fervently. They only pull apart to take in shaky, shallow breaths and Sho can’t stop himself from leaning forward to press his lips against Jun’s once again but not before whispering against his lips, “Happy birthday.”

“Sho,” Jun purposely drawls out his name, hoarsely whispering it, and smirks so beautifully as he drops his arms around Sho’s shoulders, “We’re still by the door. You’re not planning on fucking me here, right?”

Sho groans and doesn’t think twice about it before he’s tugging and dragging Jun to his bedroom and drops him in the middle of his bed. Jun clutches tightly on the front of his shirt and pulls him sharply down, until he’s atop him and he’s pulling him down again, demanding to be kissed again.

He willingly parts his mouth for him, seeking a much deeper kiss, and Sho lowers his hands to pull on Jun’s shirt, and holds onto Jun’s hips tightly and assertively underneath his shirt.

When Sho leans back this time, it’s only to start peppering kisses against his neck, and Jun drops his head back, exposing his neck, and it’s so beautiful the way he drawls out Sho’s name, “ _Sho,_ hurry up.”

Sho bites instead at that spot he’d presses his lips against, and it has Jun whining loudly. And Sho should have expected it the way Jun parts his legs, slotting his legs between Sho’s, only giving Sho a brief moment to marvel at how perfectly well their bodies slot together, before Jun rolls his hips hips upwards, his arousal so evident, and Sho can’t suppress the moan that escapes his lips with how he rubbed himself against him.

Jun’s eyes are evidently darker and holding so much desire when he whispers again, “Hurry up.”

And Sho can’t ever deny him.

 

* * *

 

Sho’s shuffling on his feet, his hands shaky as he holds the diploma in his hand, _his_ high school certificate of graduation, and looks back at Ohno staring at him with a bright smile.

“This is mine?” Sho asks, voice barely audible.

“That says Sakurai Sho, doesn’t it? And last time I checked, you’re Sakurai Sho, right?”

Sho looks down and looks back at Ohno, feeling his eyes tearing up as he mumbles, “I finished high school?”

“And you did really well.” Ohno pulls him in for a tight hug, arms tightly wrapped around him, and Sho lets out a long shaky breath, dropping his arms around Ohno as he pats his back, “Congratulations, Sho.”

“Thank you.” Sho mumbles, sniffling slightly, and chuckles, “Even though you annoyed me, I’m glad you were one of my teachers.”

Ohno pats his back and steps back, “You know what you’re going to do now, right?”

“What?” Sho asks as he rubs his eyes and Ohno hands him a tissue.

“Call that guy and get that job you deserve as a newscaster.”

Sho blinks his eyes and grins, “I might get my first full time job!”

* * *

 

Sho flutters his eyes open and his gaze falls on the room, softly lit by the soft sunrays. It’s still too early with these early morning sunrays, light and soft, leaving everything it touches with soft hazy edges, and Sho lets out a long breath, knowing he still can go back to sleep.

He turns his head and his breathing hitches at the sight; Jun’s eyes are fluttering in his sleep, breath warm against his neck, a leg thrown atop Sho, and an arm similarly draped around him. The sunrays are soft against his pale skin and Sho can feel the warmth spreading within his chest with the way Jun shifts closer, muttering incoherently in his sleep, when Sho rubs his thumb against Jun’s hip where his shirt has risen and showing those red marks Sho left the night before, striking against his pale skin. He’s deep asleep atop his other arm and it’s gotten all numb, yet Sho doesn’t mind, shutting his eyes again, because that’s just a delicious reminder he has Jun.

It’s insane to think that just a year ago around this time he’d first considered going back to school, and here he is nearly a year later with his life having turned around completely. And Jun’s been a huge part of it.

He smiles and presses a soft, lingering kiss atop his head and he hears the soft incoherent murmur Jun lets out, and he’s shifting slightly, before letting out a long breath, and Sho knows he’s woken up.

“Sho?” Jun croaks out and Sho answers him with another kiss pressed atop his head, “What time is it?”

“Too early.”

Jun answers him by melting against his side again and hides his face against his neck as he mumbles, “Sleep. You have a coverage today.”

“You have a coverage today.” Sho responds back, smiling as he realizes that today’s the day, and Jun hums.

“Then sleep.”

Sho doesn’t reply this time, only holding Jun close, and lets Jun’s soft breaths lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

To interview Jun and do a coverage for his café had been suggested seeing as the café’s just opposite the university and with the recent coverage regarding the high school course having been successful and is being offered for the second time, the demand to interview Jun only grew.

Sho smiles, sat in his regular spot in the café, and it feels so odd being here in the middle of the day.

The interview and coverage has long wrapped up, and they decided to have their lunch break here. The crew are scattered across the tables nearby and Sho’s eyes drift to Jun when he makes his way towards him.

He places two cups of tea and Sho raises a brow, smiling bemusedly at Jun, “This isn’t coffee.”

“I told you to stop drinking this terrible coffee. At least leave that for night.” Jun sits down across him and Sho chuckles.

“You make the coffee.”

“Yet it’s the different from the one I make at home, right?” Jun whispers and Sho smiles, nodding his head and looks down at the tea.

“And the tea?” Sho asks, as he picks up his cup, and Jun smiles.

“It’s great.”

Sho holds the cup, blowing gently, and takes a quick sip. He smiles as he places it down, “It’s actually good.”

“Try it with milk.” Jun holds his hand out for Sho and Sho holds his hand out as Jun drops the small packet of milk in it.

Sho opens it and pours the milk in and as he stirs the spoon, Jun holds out his hand again for Sho, still clutched tightly into a fist, and Sho hums, “I think one is enough.”

“This is something else. Just hold your hands out and close your eyes.”

Sho nods his head and holds his hand out and shuts his eyes as Jun instructed. Jun drops it in his hand and Sho instantly clutches tightly onto it; it’s light, the metal slightly cool, and those sharp edges are recognizable.

Sho opens his eyes and looks down at the key in his hand and glances back at Jun to find him biting his lips as he gently speaks, “It’s a day late. I wanted to give you this yesterday on your birthday, but I forgot it at my place and we ended up spending the night at yours.”

Sho rubs his thumb against the key, tracing it gently with his finger, and smiles, “Jun, how long have you been thinking about this?”

“A long time. The last time we didn’t spend the night at each other’s place was over two months ago. And just thinking about going to sleep alone at night feels so odd now. I’ve gotten used to you and I want you to be around more often.” Jun mumbles and Sho swallows the lump in his throat as he reaches for his pocket.

“I was planning on coming in tonight and giving you this.” Sho pulls out a key, a duplicate of his own key, and Jun’s eyes widen, “It seems we were thinking about the same thing.”

He holds out his hand for Jun and Jun chuckles as he drops his hand atop Sho’s to grab the key, but not before intertwining their hands briefly.

Jun smiles so endearingly when Sho squeezes on his hand and he’s certain he’s falling in love with Jun all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this fic and I had a few ideas written from the other's perspectives (especially jun) that didn't seem to fit in here so i might end up posting them later one day :)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
